Automated cartridge libraries provide access to vast amounts of electronic data by managing data cartridges. Automated cartridge libraries exist in all sizes, ranging from small library systems that may provide access to twenty or fewer data cartridges, to larger library systems that may provide access to thousands of data cartridges. In a conventional automated cartridge library system, an automation unit, such as a robotic arm or other mechanism, selectively retrieves a data cartridge from a storage location and loads the retrieved data cartridge into a designated drive to access data stored by the data cartridge.
A conventional data cartridge includes a tape with a magnetic recording layer wound on one or more reels or hubs. Examples of various magnetic tape cartridges include digital linear tape (DLT) cartridges, linear tape-open (LTO) cartridges, 9840 cartridges, and 9940 cartridges. Each of the various types of magnetic tape cartridges may conform to a different form factor. A tape drive of the library system typically has a substantially similar, if not identical, form factor to receive the magnetic tape cartridges. Magnetic tape cartridges are available from several manufacturers including Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn., and StorageTek of Louisville, Colo.